jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Incense Tendo (Continuum-59343921)
Incense Tendo ---Daughter of Kurumi and Mousse Appearance Incense takes a lot after her mother she is short with turquoise eyes and chin length purple hair that is styled so that only her right eye is visible with a skull decorating it. She wears a dark top that covers her lower face, neck and arms, close-fitting shorts and knee length socks. Over this she wears a purple, hip-length coat fastened at the front by a dark purple sash. The middle of her chest and abdomen, as well as the top of her thighs, are left exposed. Personality Incense is a silent and serious individual, who only focuses on the situation at hand. She enters a state of battle readiness whenever somebody calls out from behind her. Despite her aggressive nature in battle, she can be rather timid and shy in daily life, preferring to keep to herself. She is also very childish in her interest, having a slight sadistic nature in the games she plays. She is also shown to have an interest in flowers.1 History Ranko brought all of her paratime sibling to the Time Patrol Central in a Holo-Chamber so that so many Nexus’ in one place didn’t disrupt time. Needless to say there were several groans when Lylac told them that there was another crisis. Shamran eventually grew impatient and told them to cut to the chase. Lylac and Veil went on to explain about how the Old One’s are trying to alter the past in order to void their existence. Essentially they are now against the actual cause of many of their difficulties. Powers & Abilities Just like her mother Incense is noted to be incredibly fast. Her agility and speed are at an incredible level, as she can run 100 meters in less than six seconds, jump from tree to tree, and dodge multiple attacks with ease. Aside from her speed, Incense is also incredibly strong and has great stamina; being able to endure punishing physical workouts she also rarely gets ill. Her strength, speed, agility, stamina, endurance and martial arts abilities cause her to be a force to be reckoned with. Her fighting style is a unique combination of the Rising Ascension Wave school of Anything Goes, Hidden Weaponry and Kurusenken. Thanks to her Hidden Weapon training she is adept at wielding different Weapon forms with great efficiency, and is flexible in battle, switching to different Weapon forms for different styles of combat. Her own attacks are fluid and ever changing. She uses brilliant footwork to always find and attack from the opponent’s weak spot and her instincts in combat are so acute, that things like switching stances for and attacking and defending different styles are completely natural. In addition the Kurusenken allows her to erase every trace of her existence from the enemy's eyes, and strike them before they notice her. She substituted her mother’s ribbon for her father’s chains as they offer a more versatile use of moves for attack and defense. Incense can use them in close-range combat where her attacks center around the use of the chains on various parts of her body. As well as long-range as weapons can be attached to the chains and thrown at an opponent as an attack, or as a means to trap them to make them wide open for a close-range attack. The chains are also used by Incense to execute a number of other special moves. For defense she can cause the chain to appear upon specific parts of her body to act like a sort of chainmail armor. It is capable of completely preventing the damage inflicted by even high-level attacks. Even through the process of wrapping around the intended section only takes mere moments, during that time large quantities of Incense's body are left largely undefended, leaving a slight opening for skilled opponents to cause damage. Her endurance is also great, as she can keep on fighting without a drop in form despite suffering from serious injuries and wounds and continuing fights with powerful enemies despite great amounts of blood loss. Notes Incense appearance, personality and abilities weren’t created by jim bader they were actually proposed by one of the group members. Trivia Incense is based off of the second half of Katen Kyōkotsu, Black☆Star and Makora. Category:Continuum-59343921